


Harry bloody Potter and his ridiculous Christmas Plot

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Draco is exasperated, Harry is a Little Shit, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Written for drarrydealers, who requested the following plot:In early december, auror Harry Potter gets sent to St. Mungos. His healer is a very grumpy Draco Malfoy, who absolutely hates Christmas. Potter obviously can't help himself but to come find Draco everyday until Christmas Eve with a different reason to change his mind.





	Harry bloody Potter and his ridiculous Christmas Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrarryDealers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryDealers/gifts).

> Beta'ed by the fabulous [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etalice). Thank you so much!
> 
> \---  
I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  


“Auror Potter is in. He requests your assistance again, Healer Malfoy.” The nurse on desk duty gave him a conspiratory look. Draco groaned. Yesterday, Potter had come in with a sprained wrist and a list of Christmas foods. The day before that, he’d shown up with a bloody nose and a Muggle DVD about some grouchy green monster who hated Christmas ‘because it reminds me of you’. Haha. Very funny. Draco had hoped that was it. But of course, Potter came in again today. And met absolute zero resistance from the other staff in the hospital. He was Harry bloody Potter.

“What is it now? I’m not going to join you and the Weasels for whatever atrocious celebration you have planned,” Draco said before he even set foot in the room to look at what silly minor injury Potter had gotten himself this time. Draco strongly suspected him of doing it on purpose just for a chance to bother him.

“But it is my dying wish!” Draco’s heart stopped. Potter was, by all means, looking like he could give up the ghost any second. Pale, covered in blood, barely able to hold his head up long enough to look Draco in the eyes. He looked, all in all, like he was on Death’s doorstep.

“Merlin, Potter, what did you do!?” Without waiting for an answer, Draco was already by his bedside, summoning bandages, potions, and a magical crash cart just in case. Potter wasn’t going to die. Not on his watch. He wasn’t St Mungo’s best emergency Healer for no reason. He pointed his wand at Potter’s uniform, slicing it neatly open to assess the damage. 

“You know, most blokes take me on a date before undressing me,” Potter said, and Draco was surprised he was still able to speak. The blood had soaked through his uniform and it was hard to see where his injuries were exactly. Wait a second....

“Potter, is this even your blood?” Draco hated how his voice shook for a moment. 

“No. Uhm. I… Well. I can explain.” Potter looked sheepish. 

Draco stepped back, glaring at the man.

“I have actual patients, Potter. Be quick about it.” 

“I erm… may have fallen over a bucket of dragon blood and hit my head on the tiles.”

Drago gaped at him. 

“You. Fell over a bucket of blood and hit your head. Well. The latter is not surprising. But how on earth did you decide to use it to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m… sorry?” 

Potter was looking way too pleased to be credible.

“You’re not.”  
“I am. And my head really does hurt.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Potter. I’d let you take your hurt head home and deal with it as a punishment, but I’m a professional. The same can hardly be said of you,” Draco said as he took his wand out of his sleeve where he’d tucked it after diffindo’ing Potter’s bloodied robes. He ran the standard diagnostic spells, finding out that Potter had a minor concussion. He handed him a potion for the pain and to speed up the healing process.

”Tell your House Elf to wake you up every two hours. You should be fine in the morning.” 

“Thanks, Draco.” Potter was getting up, swinging his legs off the examination table. 

“Wait. You can’t walk out the examination room like that. Come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up and dressed.”

“Only if you promise to attend Christmas Dinner at the Burrow with me.” 

Draco scoffed. How could he have fallen for that?

“I told you I don’t like Christmas. It’s tacky.” 

Potter sighed at him. 

“You leave me no choice, Draco,” he said and made to walk to the door in his underwear and covered in blood. 

“Ugh! Wait! Fine! I’ll come with you. But only if it’s a proper date.” Draco hardly believed his own nerve.

Potter turned around, the largest shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
